1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to curtains and, more particularly, to curtains especially adapted for use in showers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shower curtains are well known in the art, and throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to shower curtains. In this respect, the following U.S. patents are representative of some curtain innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,083,395, 4126,172, 4,333,187, 5,070,557, and 5,191,922. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,395 discloses an acoustic drape that includes a plurality of individual pockets separated from one another by flexible hinges. The pockets contain sound absorbing foam. For purposes of simplicity, it would be desirable if a shower curtain apparatus were provided in which a single pocket were provided, thereby eliminating the need for plural hinges between plural pockets.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,172 discloses a shower curtain which includes two individual curtain portions that are hung on a common curtain rod by separate curtain rings. To avoid the complexities involved with separate curtain portions being hung by separate curtain rings, it would be desirable if a shower curtain apparatus were provided in which plural curtains were hung by a single set of curtain rings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,187 discloses a shower curtain in which a bracket extends upward and inward from the top of the shower curtain to prevent impede moisture from passing over the shower curtain and into the portion of the room not encompassed by the shower curtain. To avoid the complexity of manufacture of a shower curtain having such an inwardly and upwardly projecting bracket, it would be desirable if a shower curtain were provided which does not include a top bracket that extends inwardly and upwardly from the top of the shower curtain.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,557 discloses a shower curtain which includes fasteners at the edges of the shower curtain for attaching to complimentary fasteners on the walls of the shower. This shower curtain does not include any pocket for retaining any decorative element. For purposes of esthetics, it would be desirable if a shower curtain were provided that included a pocket for receiving an aesthetically desirable pocket insert.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,922 discloses a curtain assembly that includes flap that encircles a curtain support rod and snaps into a locking position once the flap encircles the support rod. Shower curtains conventionally employ curtain rings for hanging a shower curtain on a support rod. The use of curtain rings permits the curtain to be easily moved along the support rod. In this respect, it would be desirable if a shower curtain were provided that employed curtain rings for supporting the shower curtain on a support rod.
Still other features would be desirable in a shower curtain apparatus. For example, when a pocket is used with a shower curtain, to prevent water from entering into the pocket, it would be desirable for the pocket to have sealing structures to seal water out of the pocket.
Shower curtains are often very decorative and have aesthetic appeal. However, often a person tires of a particular decorative design and would like a design change. Rather than replacing an entire shower curtain with another shower curtain with a different decorative design, it would be desirable if a shower curtain were provided that permits changing a decorative design without replacing the shower curtain.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use shower curtains with different features, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a shower curtain apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) has a single pocket without having plural hinges between plural pockets; (2) has plural curtain members that are hung by a single set of curtain rings; (3) does not include a top bracket that extends inwardly and upwardly from the top of the shower curtain; (4) includes a pocket for receiving an aesthetically desirable pocket insert; (5) employs curtain rings, not a flap, for supporting the shower curtain on a support rod; (6) has a pocket with sealing structures to seal water out of the pocket; and (7) permits changing a decorative design without replacing the shower curtain. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique shower curtain apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.